jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:5:30.PGS/Złapany, nie odkupuje swoich win.
Dedykuje ten blog użytkownikowi Kokosek853. Podał on nazwę, która wryła mi się w głowę. Byłeś dla mnie inspiracją, gdyby nie twój blog nigdy bym o tym nie pomyślała. Ze względu na mój wielki szacunek jakim ciebie darze moje opko będzie się działo w teraźniejszości. (Ty miałeś swój blog w czasach JWS) Nie chce cię kopiować. Zachęcam do czytania i komentowania. ''Krótkie info:'' *akcja rozgrywa się w teraźniejszości *nie będzie hiccstrid (mdlą mnie już te romanse) *wszystko będzie z perspektywy Czkawki *na początku będzie nudny, ale z czasem się rozkręci Uwaga! Blog o zastrzeżonych prawach autorskich. Dedykuje ten rozdział użytkownikowi Cora20, która pewnie nieświadomie podała nazwe rozdziału. Weszłaś do mojej głowy i wyszłaś zwycięsko. 'Rozdział 1: "''Zlecenie" '''Cześć 1: Wróciłem do swojego mieszkania. Moja praca wymaga dużego poświęcenia i wielu wyrzeczeń. Taki wybrałem sobie los. Zaszłem już za daleko by się wycofać. Pakuje swoje jedyne rzeczy, które są mi najbardziej potrzebne. Paszporty, dokumenty, pieniądze, środki chemiczne, ubrania i oczywiście coś bez czego moja praca byłaby trochę utrudniona. Broń. Zajmuje ona najwięcej miejsca. Jednak moim ulubieńcem jest Sig Sauer SSG3000 (karabin wyborowy/(niektórzy mówią snajperski) oraz pistolet, którego nazwy nie zdradze ze względu na bezpieczeństwo mojego dostawcy. Muszę zmienić znowu swoje miejsce zamieszkania znikając na pewien czas. Wstaje nowy dzień, słońce razi w oczy. Zakładam okulary, nie chce by mnie coś rozpraszało. Zakończyłem niespełna godzinę temu swoje poprzednie zlecenie. Zrobiłem to co musiałem i posprzątałem. Za to mi płacą. Zostało piętnaście minut do zgłoszenia zaginięcia mojego poprzedniego celu. Wynoszę się jak najszybciej z tego miasta. Wsiadam do swojego czarnego Audi Q7 SUV i jadę przed siebie. Za dwadzieścia minut przekroczę granicę. Muszę przyśpieszyć, zostało dwanaście minut. W wieku dziesięciu lat trafiłem do domu dziecka. Nie wiem nadal dlaczego. Po dwóch latach tam spędzonych nauczyłem się walczyć i strzelać, na początku z pistoletu na kulki i wiatrówki, którą zwinęłem od jednego dziadka na targu staroci. Nauczył mnie tego jeden z tamtejszych dzieciaków, którego dali tutaj po zabujstwie jego rodziny. W wieku piętnastu lat przyszli pewni ludCzęść 3: Leciała z niego krew. Trzymał ręką nóż. -Syjer wszystko będzie dobrze. Patrz na mnie nie zasypiaj. Nie zamykaj oczu. -To koniec. -Nie to nie koniec. Wyjdziesz z tego. -Miń dwa korytarze i skręć w lewo ... Dojdziesz do wyjścia ...-wyjął z kieszeni coś na kształt klucza- znajdź skrytke, a wszystkiego się dowiesz. -Zostań ze mną! Słyszysz!? Nie zostawiaj mnie! -Znajdź skrytkę, gdy uporządkujesz wszystkie swoje sprawy... Żegnaj chłopcze ... Nie wiesz nawet jak się cieszysz, że cię poznałem... Stało się. Umarł. Jego ręka bezwładnie upadła na podłogę zsuwając się z rękojeści noża. Wziołęm klucz. Podniosłem się, nie mogę pozwolić na to by go zawieść. Opierając się o ścianę w podskokach przebyłem drogę do wyjścia. Przy wyjściu na ścianie namalowany był czerwony napis. "Nie bój się ciemności Odważnie idź przed siebie Niosąc ze sobą światło Które Cię ochroni i pokaże drogę Wśród korytarzy" Na końcu znajodwła się jeszcze taka dziwna smutna buźka. Zobaczyłem drzwi. Podskoczyłem do nich. Otworzyłem je, po czym poczułem na twarzy zimny wiosenny wiatr i lekkie krople deszczu. Wziąłem głęboki oddech. Poczułem zapach drzew iglastych. Ruszyłem przed siebie, opierając się o każde napodkane drzewo. Co chwile patrzyłem za siebie, by upewnić się, że nikt za mną nie idzie. Zaczęlo padać jeszcze bardziej, robiło się co raz zimniej. Czuł dreszcze, które mnie prchodziły co pare sekund. Z tą moją nogą deko nie zajdę. Zauważyłem jakąś grotę w ziemii. Weszłem do niej. Było w niej mnustwo miejsca. W sśrodku znajdowało się dużo kamieni, suchego drewna. Rozpaliłem małe ognisko by się ogrzać. Kpo czasie, kiedy zaczynałem przysypiać do groty wszedł z zdobyczą w pysku czarny wilk z zielonymi oczami. Moją pierwszą myślą na jego widok było to, że już po mnie.zie i mnie zabrali. Po czasie dowiedziałem czym się naprawdę zajmują. Pomogli mi oni wyrwać się z tego piekła, dali mi nową tożsamosć. Zauważyli we mnie potencjał, sprowadzili prywatnych nauczycieli i trenerów.Posiadłem wiedzę, która pozwoli mi być dosłownie każdym. Do granicy zostało niespełna trzy kilometry i pięć minut. W wieku osiemnastu lat zaczołem dla nich pracować. Dostawałem najlepsze zlecenia co się nadal nie zmieniło. Jest tylko jedna różnica. Teraz pracuje dla siebie. Mam swoich ludzi, którzy pracują dla mnie. Nie jestem niczyją marionetką do gry. Mam dwadzieścia lat. Kontrola graniczna. Pójdzie szybko, tuta też mam swoich ludzi. -Witam. Proszę o dokumenty i wyjście z samochodu. -Witam.-spojżałem na niego ściągając okulary Na mój widok przeląkł się. Wszyscy się bali. Nie miałem problemów z podróżą. Odszedł i kazał mnie przepuścić. Teraz kontrola Białoruska. -Сардэчна запрашаем. Калі ласка, дакументы і выхад з машыны.(Witam. Proszę o dokumenty i wyjście z samochodu.) -Сардэчна запрашаем.(Witam.) Stało się tak samo. Czemu na Białoruś? Mam spodkanie z klientem w mieście dwadzieścia kilometrów od granicy. Nie chciał niczego powiedzieć przez telefon. Zaproponował spodkanie. Zgodziłem się. Zjechałem z autostrady, na niebie pojawiły się ciężkie, ciemne burzowe chmury. Wiatr wiał bardzo mocno. Jakby wiedział dlaczego tutaj jadę. Temperatuta też się zmieniła, było jeszcze zimniej. Wjeźdźam do małego miasteczka. Pogoda się nie poprawia, wprost przeciwnie. Jest jeszcze gorsza. Zatrzymuje się w na parkingu przy pobliskim motelu. Biore swoje torby i idę do recepcji. -Добрае раніца.(Dzień Dobry) -Добрае раніца. Вы хочаце зняць пакой? (Dzień Dobry. Chce pan wynająć pokój?) -Так. Пакуль на працягу адной ночы, мы ўбачым з часам. (Tak. Jak narazie na jedną noc, zobaczymy z czasem.) -Нумар тэлефона 45, першы паверх. Падыходзіць вы? (Pokój numer 45, piętro pierwsze. Pasuje panu?) -Так што дзякуй вам. (Tak dziękuje.) Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Odwzajemniłem to. Dała mi klucze. Doszłem do mojego pokoju, otworzyłem go. W środku znajdowała się mała lodówka, barek, łóżko, telewizor, stół dwa krzesła, lampa i łazienka. Zamkęłem pokój od środka wywieszając wcześniej kartkę z napisem "Nie przeszkadz". Odświerzyłem się szybko i przebrałem. Założyłem ciemne spodnie,szarą koszulę i marynarkę czarną z szarymi wstawkami na łokciach. Zapatrzyłem się jeszcze w pare sztyletów włożyłem do ukrytych kieszonek przy marynarce oraz końcówek spodni. Wziołem jeszcze na wszelki wypadek dwa pistolety Beretta M 92 FS nickel. Włożyłem je do kieszeni w marynarce. Zamknęłem drzwi od pokoju. Kiedy przechodziłem obok recepcji tamta kobieta rozmawiała z młodszą. To jest chyba jej córka. Były bardzo do siebie podobne. Zacięcie rozmawiały między sobą. -Да пабачэння.(Do widzenia.)-powiedziałem wysyłając im lekki uśmiech -Да пабачэння.(Do widzenia.)-odpowiedziały uśmiechając się bardzo szeroko w wesołych najstojach Wyszłem z budynku i wsiadłem do samochodu. Po uruchomieniu włączyło się radio z piosenką "Never Gonna Be Alone" zespołu Nickelback. Jechałem przez to prawie opustoszałą drogę z jakieś osiem minut. Naszym miejscem spodkania była mała restauracja w północnej części miasteczka. Zatrzymałem się na parkingu. Wysiadłem z samochodu i podeszłem do budynku. Był on niewielkiej wielkości, małe drewniane okna i drewniane drzwi. Kwiaty w beczkach i koszach oraz winorośl otczały restauracje. Weszłem do środka. Było w niej 8-12 osób wliczając dwóch kelnerów, barmanke i dwa kobiece głosy pochodzące z kuchni. Podszedł do mnie jeden z kelnerów. -Добрае раніца.(Dzień Dobry.)-powiedział kelner -Добрае раніца.(Dzień Dobry.)-odpowiedziałem-Гэта бос?(Jest szef?) -Ды сэр.(Tak prosze pana.) -Скажыце яму, што я прыехаў.(Przekaż mu, że przyszedłem.) -Ды сэр.(Tak prosze pana.) Odszedł w stronę zaplecza. Wrócił po chwili z dwoma mężczyznami przypominającymi jak dla mnie dwa przytyłe żubry. -Proszę z nami.-powiedział jeden z nich Poszedłem razem z nimi. Mijaliśmy kuchnię i zaplecze. Za nim mieścił się jeszcze jeden pokój. Weszliśmy do niego. 'Część 2:' Nikt nie zgadł, a myślałam, że to takie oczywiste. Pokój był cały w kamieniu ciemnym kamieniu. Stalowe lampy zwisały z sufitu, a ściany porastał bluszcz. Przy jednym z nich był stolik z dwoma dużymi czrnymi fotelami. Na nim stały butelki z różnymi trunkami i koniakówki. Nic więcej się w nim nie znajdowało oprócz kolejnych drzwi. Okna były pod samym sufitem, czyli zeszłiśmy w dół, dziwne, że tego nie poczułem. Zastałem siedzącego tam starszego męźczyznę z jasnymi włosami oraz młodszego. Nie byli do siebie wcale podobni. Otaczali ich ochroniarze. Starszy siedział na jednym z foteli, a młodszy stał nad nim pokazując jakieś papiery. Na mój widok odsunął go i popatrzył na mnie. Był on ubrany w czarną koszulę i czarne spodnie, w dłoni trzymał pustą koniakówkę. -Kto by pomyślał, że wielki "Pogromca Smoków" się stawi u mnie! Ludzie, którzy wyuczyli mnie fachu nazywani byli smokami. Najlepszy z nich nosił miano pogromcy. Dostaje się je po pokonaniu poprzedniego. Dodatkowo każdy z "smoków" był nazywany inaczej. Mnie nazwali Nocną Furią, ponieważ doskonale widze w ciemnościach i jestem bardzo skuteczny. Do tego drugiego nie widzę związku, ale z tego co słyszałem, żeby zostać Nocną Furią trzeba nie lada umiejętności. Podobno jestem drugą w historii smoków. -Jak się nazywasz? -Dla ciebie Pyskacz Gbur, a to jest mój księgowy Śledzik Ingermann. Usiądz. Chciałem podejść, ale drogę zastąpili mi ochroniarze tej dwójki. -Ale najpierw lepiej oddaj broń, jeśli nie chcesz staracić palców. Nie miałem powodu sie sprzeciwiać. Mam dostać zlecenie, a nie kolejny list gończy. Zaczołem wyjmować sztylety z schowków. Po podliczeniu ich, że są cztery metalowe, osiem srebnych i trzy z żelaza. Doszły do tego jeszcze dwa moje pistolety. Mieli zdziwione miny kiedy zobaczyli moj "arsenał". Teraz bez przeszkód dotarłem do stolika zleceniodawcy. Wskazał mi ręką fotel, usiadłem na nim. -Twoim celem będzie tak zwany Drago Krwawdoń. Znasz go? -Miałem przyjemność poznać. Zaginął bez śladu rok temu. -Udało mi się go znaleźć. Chce byś z nim skończył. -Polecono mnie tobie? -Tak. -W takim razie odpowiesz mi na pare pytań. -Proszę bardzo. Co chcesz wiedzieć? -Czemu on? -Dwadzieścia lat temu zabił mojego przyjaciela, a jego żonę gdzieś wywiózł. Nikt nie wie co się z nią stało. Podobno urodziła podczas swojej niewoli syna, a kiedy skończył dziesięć lat gdzieś go wywieźli, a ją zabili. -Masz na to dowody? -Przez dwadzieścia lat ich szukałem i je znalazłem. -Nie łatwiej, by ci było oddać to do sądu? -Kiedy zdobyłem decydujący dowód sprawa uległa przedawnieniu. -Gdzie go znajdę? -Dostaniesz dokumenty, w których będziesz miał cały jego plan na najbliższe dwa tygodnie oraz inne informacje gdzie bywa, z kim i kiedy. -Poinformowano cię o mojej należności? -Tak. Połowa przed pracą reszta po. -Tak to nie będzie. Po wykonaniu zadania wynoszę się gdzieś indziej. Płacisz teraz lub zapominamy o sprawie. -Dobrze. Śledzik przynieś należność dla naszego pogromcy. Wyszedł z pokoju. Wręczył mi wszystko co znalazł na tremat Drago oraz dowody przeciwko niemu. Przeglądałem je kiedy się mnie zaczął pytać. -Ile masz lat? -A ile ty? -69. -20. -Jak długo się tym zajmujesz? -Dwa lata. -Podobno jesteś najlepszy. Zaczynałeś u smoków. -Dlatego nazywają mnie pogromcą. Wrócił do nas Śledzik z walizką. Położył ją na stole otwiarając ją w moją stronę. -Dokładnie pięćset tysięcy franków szwajcarskich, taka jest z tego co wiem stawka. -Tylko jego mam załatwić? Mam się pozbyć jego ochroniarzy lub jakiś ludzi pośrednich dodatkowo? -Jeśli ma ci to ułatwić pracę to tak, ale twoim głównym celem jest Drago. Zacząłem sprawdzać czy napewno jest tam te pięćset tysięcy. Kolejny próbował mnie wykiwać. -Chcesz starcić rękę, nogę czy głowę? -Co? -Brakuje dziesięciu tysięcy. Mnie się nie oszukuje. -Śledzik! Przyniosłeś nie tą walizkę! Przynieś tą właściwą! Natychmiast! Chłopak w popłochu wybiegł z pomieszczenia i wrócił po chwili z właściwą walizką. Sprawdzałem czy w niej coś tym razem brakuje. -Kiedy mam załatwić cel? -Masz czas do dwóch tygodni. Wystarczy ci? -Oczywiście. Ostatnie pytanie. Ma to wyglądać na wypadek czy morderstwo? -Ujme to tak. Niech ten kto to zobaczy przelęknie się tego i niech na przyszłość się w nic takiego nie miesza. -Czyli morderstwo. Żegnam pana. -Do widzenia. Wziąłem walizkę oraz informacje o moim celu. Odebrałem swój "arsenał". Wyszedłedm z restauracji, wsidłem w samochód i pojechałem do motelu. Nie spodkałem tej kobiety z recepcji więc poszłem prosto do pokoju. Czas zacząć polowanie. Dotrzymałam słowa i oto next. Krótki, bo pewna osoba mnie ciągle zagaduje teraz na skypie. 'Rozdział 2: "''Polowanie"(inspiracja serial Wataha) '''Część 1: Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobiłem to sprawdziłem jego położenie. Jest w Rosji. Dobrze się składa. Pojadę do swojego dostawcy, ma mieć moje zamówienie na środę. Dzisiaj jest czwartek. Pojadę jutro z samego rana, podróż zajmie mi dwa dni z postojami, po drodze zachacze o bank i wpłace pieniądze. Mam klucze do mieszkania w Moskwie, tam powinienem mieć jeszcze pare swoich rzeczy na zmiane po mojej ostatniej robocie tam trzy miesiące temu. Obejrzałem wszystkie zdjęcia, przeczytałem każdy dokument. Wiedziałem już o nim wszystko. Nieźle się urządził. Żeby oderwać się od sprawy zacząłem czyścić broń. Trochę to potrwa, mam więcej przy sobie niż dwa pistolety i karabin wyborowy. Nie wiem czemu, ale to mnie relaksowało. Posiedze przy tym z trzy godziny. Myślałem o wszystkim i o niczym z zamyślenia wyrwało mnie pukanie do drzwi. Wytarłem ręce i podeszłem je odtworzyć. Zobaczyłem tą kobietę z recepcji trzymającą jakieś pudełko. -Добрае раніца.(Dzień Dobry.) -Добрае раніца.(Dzień Dobry.) -Што нешта не так?(Czy coś się stało?) -Чалавек прыйшоў і папрасіў яго перадаць.(Przyszedł jakiś męźczyzna i prosił to przekazać.) -Вялікі дзякуй за турботы.(Dziękuje bardzo za fatygę.) -Сапраўды нічога не адбылося. Да пабачэння. (Naprawde nic się nie stało. Do widzenia.) -Для вядучых.(Do wiedzenia.) Odeszła, a ja zamknąłem drzwi. Sprzątnąłem wyczyszczoną już broń, spakowałem je do swoich przegródek w walizkach. Kiedy uporałem się z tym położyłem pudełko na stole. Przyjżałem mu się. Dziwnie wyglądało. Z prawego dolnego rogu zaczął karton przemiękać, a lewy górny jest mocno odgnieciony. Dolna ścianka była czała czarna. Na wszelki wypadek założyłem jednorazowe rękawiczki. Otworzyłem pudełko za pomocą szczypców. Wyłożone było folią i jeszcze pływała w nim czerwona ciecz. No pięknie, krew. W środku znajdował się kawałek jelita cieńkiego oraz część wewnętrznej części płuca. U smoków oznaczało to nadzwyczajne zebranie w ważnej sprawie. Jako pogromca musiałem się na nie wstawić. Ułożenie wskazywało na spodkanie w głównej siedzibie w Moskwie. Wziołem do ręki jelito i zacząłem dokładnie oglądać. Znalazłem dwie cyfry pięć i osiem. Oznaczało to, że spodkanie odbędzie się piątego sierpnia. Po obejrzeniu płuca znalazłem kolecje cyfry, a mianowicie trzynaście i dwadzieścia. Onaczało to godzinę spodkania 13:20. Dzisiaj jest drugi sierpnia. Muszę jechać jeszczę dzisiaj. Sprawdzam czy wszystko mam. Mam. Zanoszę wszystko do samochodu, ale chwile przed tym płace w recepcji i żegnam się z tą kobietą. Wsiadam do samochodu i jadę przed siebie. Dedykuje tą część wszystkim komentującym, którzy tak długo czekali na nexta. Miała dopiero teraz czas go dodać. Specjalne dedykacje należą się użytkownikowi Nika Hofferson i Natalia 1407. Dla Niki za te niesamowicie długie w liczbie trzech komentarze, a Natali za wbicie 100 komentarza. mam nadzieje, że wszystkim będzie się cztało ten rozdział tak dobrze jak mi sie pisało. 'Część 2:' Jadę już ponad cztery godziny. Pogoda dopisuje, a na drodze jest mały ruch. Od pewnego czasu patrze w lusterko. Gdziekolwiek nie wjadę lub nie skręcę widzę ciągle jeden i ten sam samochód. Było to Honda, ale nie wiem dokładnie jaka. Jest to jeden z tych nowszych modelów. Przyśpieszam by tylko go zgubić. On lub ona robi to samo. Wjeźdżam na autostrade. Ograniczenie prędkości znika. Jadę już ponad 160 na godzinę. Wymijam inne samochody zmieniając ciągle pas ruchu. Zgubiłem ten samochód. Nie zmieniam prędkości. Swoje sprawy załatwię już na terenie Rosji. Do granicy według nawigacji zostało dwieście kilometrów. Przy tej prędkości będę jechać do 90 minut. W radiu nic ciekawego nie leci. Włączam jednychą z swoich podstawowych płyt. Wybieram na oślep wymijając kolejny samochód. Okazało się, że jest to płyta dawno już nieistniejącego zespołu Paktofonika. Lubie ich kawałki, przenikają mnie niektóre. Słońce zaczeło świecić naprawdę mocno, więc zakładam okulary. Cały czas jadę. Wyjąłem z schowka coś do picia, muszę mieć zawsze coś na wszelki wypadek jakby mi zaschło w gardle. Teraz właśnie jest taka sytuacja. Czas mija. Za oknem widze pięknego brązowego Bentleya. Gdybym nie miał takiej pracy jaką mam to bym sobie takiego kupił. Po dwóch latach spędzonych u smoków idzie się na pierwszą akcje. Nasza była do jakiegoś starszego mafioza. Zadanie proste. Musieliśmy się dostać do papierów wartościowych. Kiedy je znaleźliśmy oddaliśmy je naszym nauczycielą. Jeden z nich dyskretnie następnego dnia dał mi jeden papier w tajemnicy. Był to testament moich rodziców. Zostawili mi niewyobrażalnie duży spadek. Po zakończeniu u nich szkolenia poszłem do zaprzyjaśnionego adwokata, a on załatwił wszelkie formalności. Było by mnie stać nawet na sześć takich pięknych autek. Czas mija. Teraz z płyty leci "Mechaniczna pomarańcza", tytuł powalony, ale fajne rymy i bity. Dojechałem do granicy granicy Białoruskiej. -Сардэчна запрашаем. Калі ласка, дакументы і выхад з машыны.(Witam.Proszę o dokumenty i wyjście z samochodu.) -Добрае раніца. Я думаю, што гэта не будзе неабходна.(Dzień Dobry. Sądzę, że to nie będzie konieczne.)-powiedziałem nie zdejmując okularów patrząc przed siebie -Вядома, сэр. Я жадаю вам добры спосаб.(Oczywiscie prosze pana. Dobrej drogi życzę.)-powiedział z nutą starchu w głosie -Дзякуй.(Dziękuje.) Przepuszczają mnie. Czas na kontrolę Rosyjską. Podszedł do mnie męźczyzna pierwszy raz go widze. Pewnie kolejnu żółtodziup do ustawienia. -Доброе утро. Пожалуйста, пришлите документы и выйти из автомобиля.(Dzień Dobry. Prosze o dokumenty i wyjście z samochodu.) -Утро.(Dzien dobry.) -Пожалуйста, документы и выйти из машины.(Proszę o dokumenty i wyjście z samochodu.) -Вы сделали ошибку.(Pomylił się pan.) -Если вы не даете мне документы и не сойти с машины, вы попадете в тюрьму.(Jeśli pan nie da mi dokumentów i nie wysiądzie z samochodu trafi pan do aresztu.) Wysiadłem z samochodu stanąłem naprzeciwko niego. Zdjąłem okulary i zawiesiłem sobie na koszuli. -Позвоните своему руководителю ребенка. Немедленно. Скажите, что Фьюри ждет.(Zawołaj dzieciaku swojego przełożonego. Natychmiast. Powiedz, że Furia czeka.) Odszedł spoglądając na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem. Ja oparłem się o samochód i wziołem telefon. Dostałem wiadomość od jednego ze smoków. Napisał, że zabili Czerwoną Śmierć. To zły znak. Rozdzielał on zadania i był mózgiem wszystkich ważnych operacji smoków. Ten żółtodziup wraca do mnie ze swoim przełożonym. Jego znam, a on mnie doskonale dobrze. -Что, черт возьми, что должен сказать, Top Dog!(Co to ma do cholery znaczy Wodzirej!)-powiedziałem podnosząc ton i wskazują na tego "dzieciaka" -Простите труднее. Это уже август не повторится.(Przepraszam pana najmocniej. To już sie więcej nie powtórzy.)-mówił głosem przepełnionym strachu -Если я никогда не происходит снова в этом objecuje, что три человека потеряет тело. Мы оба знаем, что это хороший бизнес. Ясно?(Jeśli jeszcze raz sytuacja się powtórzy to objecuje, że trzy osoby stracą po organie. Obydwaj wiemy jaki to dobry biznes. Jasne?) -Да, сэр.(Tak proszę pana.) Мимо меня. У меня нет времени для ерунды.(Przepuszczajcie mnie. Nie mam czasu na pierdoły.)-powiedziałem zakładając okulary i wsiadając do samochodu Ten żółtodziup patrzył na mnie zaskoczonym wzrokiem. Jego przełożony w popłochu poszedł mnie przepuścić. Zdenerwowałem się nie na żarty. Jeszcze trochę i bym coś zrobił temu młodemu, gdyby się stawiał przy przyprowadzeniu Wodzireja. Jadę dalej. Muszę dotrzeć jeszcze dzisiaj do jednego miasteczka. Muszę załatwić swoje sprawy. 'Część 3:' Jadę już od paru godzin. Za pare minut powinienem dojechać do jednego miasteczka. Jest ono położone 100 kilometrów od Moskwy. Nie ma go na mapie i jest dobrze strzeżone przez jego mieszkańców. Tworzą jakby odrębne państwo. Mają tam swoją politykę, prawa i obowiązki. Kraj o nim zapomniał dając możliwść im do działania. Znajdują się w nim lokale służące do hazardu, kluby nocne, paby, sklepy i bank Szawjcarski. Mieszkańcy nikogo ani niczego się niegy nie bali. Walczyli zacięcie o swoje i sieli zamęt wśród ich terenu. Nazywali ich Łupierzcami. A miasto-państwo w którym żyją wyspą Łupierzców, ze względu na otaczającą ich miasto rzeke. Dotarłem do niego. Nic się tutaj nie zmieniło. Zatrzymała mnie kontrola. Oni jako jedyni mówili w takim języku jak ja. -Witam w czym problem?-spytałem się Męźczyzna, który do mnie podszedł zaczął mi się uważnie przyglądać. -Dokumenty chłopcze masz? Podałem mu je. Zaczął je czytać, wyglądał wtedy tak jakby chciał mnie dobrze zapamiętać. -Co cię tutaj sprowadza? -Interesy. -Jak długo chcesz tutaj zostać? -Dzisiaj lub jutro wyjeźdzam. -W takim razie witamy na wyspie Łupierzców. -Dzięki. Oddał mi dokumenty i pozwolił mi jechać dalej. Przejeźdzałem przez miasto, ludzie tutaj chodzą z bronią, w garniturach lub mocno wstawieni. Tych ostatnich jest najwięcej. Szczerze mówiąc to się nie dziwie. Lokalna władza zezwoliła miejscowyjm, którzy zdąbędą pewien kwitek na pędzenie bimbru. Jak się dało tutaj dobrze w łape pisali Ci go w pięć minut i po robocie. Jadę teraz do jednego z klubów w centrum tego miejsca. Zwą go miejscowi pod Albrechtem, ale w papierach jest Koszmar. Wjeźdzam na parking i idę do środka. Sprzątają jeszcxze tutaj po wczoraj. Poszłem na zaplecze. Miejscowi myślą, że to zwykły klub. Bardzo się mylą. Tylko nieliczni wiedzą, że jest to przykrywka dla nielegalnego handlu bronią i prochami. Prochami handluje sam szef, a bronią jego prawa ręka tz. "Bestial". Strasznie się boi szefa, ale tak już bywa. Dopie jutro ma jechać do Moskwy z moim zamówieniem. Zaskocze go moją wizytą. Widze go za drzwiami jednego z pomieszczeń. Pakuje towar do samochodu. Wchodzę to tego pomieszczenia. -Witaj Bestial. Odwrócił się i spojżał przerażony. -Wwwiittammm pppppanaaa. -Zachaczyłem po drodze do Moskwy o moje ulubione miasto i pomyślałem sobie, by przyjechać przy okazji po swoje zamówienie. Mam nadzieje, że je masz. -Ooooczywiśśśście. -Daj mi je. Teraz. Wyjął z samochodu największy z pudeł i położył na stole. -Trzy pistolety 39mm, dwa na strzałki usypiające, dwa granaty paraliżujące, jeden zasłonowy, jeden karabin wyborowy i jeden łuk z 20 strzałami specjalnie na zamówienie -Ile się za to należy. -Miałem problem z zdobycie granatów i tego łuku. Po podliczeniu wychodzi za to 500 tys. franków szwajcarskich. -Za poprzednią dostawę wziąłeś o wiele mniej, a wszystko było na zamówienie. Mnie się nie oszukuje. -300 tysięcy? -Jeszcze źle. -100 tysięcy? -Niech będzie. Dam ci zarobić. Weź to pudło i zanieś do mojego samochodu. ża chwilę przyjdę i ci zapłacę. -Tak proszę pana. Kiedy zniknął z mojego pola widzenia udałem się do ... 'Część 4:' ... baru. Kiedy skończyłem 18 lat wybrałem się tutaj ze znajomymi świętować zakończenie pewnego szkolenia. Świetnie się tutaj szczerze mówiąc bawiłem, ale zdecyfowanie najlepsze było poznanie bliźniaków Thorston. Mieliśmy z nimi super ubaw. Robią tutaj za bawem, nawet nie wiem od kiedy. Byłem już w barze. Po drugiej stronie lady stała postać z długimi bląd włosami. Po cichu podeszłem od tyłu i udiadłem na krześle barowym. Ta osoba odwróciła się nieświadoma mojego widoku. Przestraszyła się. -Jeszcze zawału przez ciebie dostanę!-powiedziała z wyrzutem Szpadka -Żałuj, że nie widziałąś swojej miny!-powiedziałem, śmiejąc się. -Co ty tutaj robisz?-powiedziała już uśmiechnięta -A jechałem do Moskwy i pomyślałem, że zajade po swoje zamówienie do Bestiala. -Ile chciał od ciebie tym razem wyciągnąć? -Za dużo. Co tam u ciebie i twojego brata? Właśnie gdzie on jest? -A dobrze. Otwieramy za miesiąc swój własny klub w Moskwie. Mieczyk miał pojechać dopilnować końcówki remontu i załatwić jakieś papiery. -To świetnie. Miej pewność, że cię odwiedzę. -No ja myśle ... po co jedziesz do Moskwy? -Praca. -Ty tylko jedno. Praca to, praca tamto, a gdzie zabawa? -Nie ma na to czasu, ale jak was odwiedze to się zabawimy. Ok? -Za którym razem? -Po żyjemy zobaczymy. Ja musze już jechać. -Dopiero co przyjechałeś. Weż zostań jeszcze. -I tak za długo tutaj jestem. Chciałem się przywitać. -No to pa Czkawuś. -Pa Szupciu. -Musiałeś? Długo tak będziesz mówił? -Do puki żyje. Pozdrów brata. -Jasne. Pa. -Pa. Powodzenia z klubem. -Dzięki. Wyszłem z klubu, zapłaciłem Bestialowi i pojechałem do Moskwy. Nic ciekawefo podczas podróży się nie działo. Kiedy dotarłem na miejsce, uznałem, że w moim starym mieszkaniu nic się nie zdarzyło. Tak minął czas do następnego dnia, wtedy odbuło się spodkanie nadzwyczajne smoków. Wybierali nową alfe. Potrzebowali wszystkich do głosowania. Liczyli się z moim zdaniem. Alfą został Biały Oszołomostrach. Ucieszyło mnie to. Jestem z nich w dobrych stosunkach. Nie powinno wydarzyć się w smokach już nic złego. Ale narazie muszę wrócić do pracy. Przygotowuje już sobie plan na mój cel. Nie będzie on prosty do zrealizowania. Poradzę sobie z nim, nie mam wyjścia. 'Rozdział 3: "''Przebieg" '''Część 1: Od mojego przybycia do Moskwy minęły prawie dwa tygodnie. Plan dopracowany. Właśnie zaczynam jego realizacje. Drago wychodzi z budynku Rosyjskiego banku, za nim jego piątka ludzi. Ma w ręcę walizkę. Doprowadzają go do samochodu. Trzech z nich też do niego siada, a reszta jedzie osobno. Wyjeźdźają z nim w kierunku centrum. Schodzę do podziemii. Tamtejszymi skrutami kieruje się do centrum, by być wcześniej od niego. Mijam cztery zakręty i dwa zaułki i jestem pod jego retsauracją. Czekam na niego jeszcze chwilę w zaułku. Podjechali. Jako pierwsi wysiedli jego ludzie, a na samym końcu on. W pośpiechu weszli do środka. Weszłem przez drzwi z zaplecza. Mam do nich dorobione klucze oraz znam hasło. Nałożyłem tam szybko na siebie ciuchy dla pracowników. Teraz mogę się bezpiecznie poruszać po restauracji. Ciągle śledziłem ruchy Drago. Poszedł na zaplecze i wszedł do swojego gabinetu. Zniknął za parcernymi drzwiami. Otwierały się tylko w jeden sposób. Trzeba było przyłożyć oko do skanera, tylko tym sposobem można się tam dostać. Zgodność w wejściu do środka ma Drago i jego dwóch ochorniarzy. Mam szczęście. Przy jego drzwich stanął stał jeden z tych dwóch. Oko jednego z nich było moim kluczem do celu. Miałem przy sobie paredziesiąt sztyletów i dwa pistolety. Szkielety miałem schowane tak samo jak przy moim spodkaniu z Pyskaczem. Nadal w przebraniu pracowniczym podeszłem do nich. -Что Вы хотите?(Czego chcesz?)-spytał się jeden z ochroniarzy Drago -Вы Должны быть такими же цифра.(Powinieneś się sam domyślić.)-odpowiedziałem ze spokojem ducha mając już naszykowane w dłoniach dwa sztylety -Szefa No.(Szefa nie ma.)-powiedział drugi -Это Что вы стоите у двери.(To czemu stoicie pod drzwiami.)-zadałem według siebie głupie pytanie -Что Вы хотите?(Czego chcesz?)-Zapytał jeden z lekkim przerażeniem w głosie -Eго Смерть.(Jego smierci.)-odpowiedziałem powoli by zrozumieli. Sięgali po broń. Ja rzuciłem dwa sztylety. Trafiły one w ich dłonie. Upuścili broń. Ich czerwona, gęsta krew zaczeła się sączyć z dłoni. Patrzyli na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym już po tobie. Wyjeli je z dłoni i zaczeli się kierować z nimi w moim kierunku. Byli pewni siebie. Zbyt pewni. 'Cześć' 2: 'Ze względu na to, że nie wszyscy lubią gigantyczną prcje przemocy pr'óbowałam umieścić to minimum. Życze miłego czytania. Otoczyli mnie. Odcieli drogę ucieczki, która i tak była dla mnie zbędna. Udało mi się wytrącić im broń z dłoni. Zaczeliśmy tym rzem walkę w ręcz. Jeden z nich mocno walną mnie w ramię. Zachwiałem się przez moment. Straciłem lekką oriętację. Upadłem na podłogę z kamienia. Wszystko wbrew pozorem szło zgodnie z planem. Jeden z nich, już ze swoim złowieszczym uśmiechem, nachylał się nade mną. Szykował się do zadania mi ciosu. Drugi podał mu sztylet. Wziął go od niego. Przyłożył do mojej piersi i powiedział. -Ostatnie słowo? -Dobranoc. Sam nawet nie wiem kiedy. Wziąłem jeden ze swoich ukrytych sztyletów i przebiłem jego serce wytrącając mu ostrze. Drugi podszedł do nas. Zaniemówił na widok swojego kolegi, po czym chciał się na mnie rzucić ze swoim sztyletem. Wyjąłem tym razem pistolet, chciałem to zakończyć. Strzeliłem do niego. Trafilęm w głowę. Mam już go z głowy. Na moje szczęście pamiętałem o tłumiku i nie było słychać strzłu. Podniosłem się. Uklęknąłem nad ciałem pierwszego z nich. Wyjąłem z niego sztylet. Wyciąłem fragment skóry wokół jego oka. Próbując nie uszkodzic oka je wyjąłem. Wszystko dookołam nas było we krwi tych dwóch mężczyzn. Łącznie ze mną. Zdjąłem brudne ciuchy od krwi dla pracowników. Byłem już w swoim poprzednim stroju. Przeciągnąłem ich ciała do schowka. Wytarłem gdzie niegdzie krew, by nie pozostwić podejrzeń do sytuacji, która się wydarzyła. Wziąłem łuske z pocisku. Przyłożyłem oko do skanera. Czekałem chwilę na potwierdzenie. Drzwi się otworzyły bezszelestnie. Weszłem do środka. Drago Krwawdoń siedział w fotelu pijąc. Patrzył w ogień wydobywający się z kominka. Był jak zahipnotyzowany. Wyjąłem dwa sztylety. Podchodziłem do niego. On był coraz bardziej zapatrzony w ogień. Chodziłem po dywanach, by było mnie j najmniej słychać. Kiedy byłem z metr od niego coś się stało. Upadłem. Traciłem siły co raz bardziej z chwili na chwile. Widziałem jeszcze kątem oka ... jest to coś rozmazane. Nic nie słyszę. Obraz rozmazany. Chyba to są nogi paru ludzi. Nie jestem już tego pewien. Jednak to nie będzie nic prostego. Na co ja się ku*wa zgodziłem?! 'Rozdział 4: "''Za dużo na tortury." '''Część 1: Wraca słuch,czucie i wzrok. Słysze krzyk ludzi, najprawdopodobnie cierpiących męki tutaj zadawane. Czuje zapach krwi, potu, rozkładającego się ciała i metalu. Widzę, że jestem przykuty do łańcuchów. Dwóch zwisających z sufitu, do których są przykute moje ręce. Nogi mi zwisaą, ale jedna są również one przykute do łańcuchów wychodzących z podłogi. Znajdowałem się w pokoju z kamienia. Podłoga, sufit i jedn wielki stół. Była też szyba, w której się odbijałem. Pewnie to lustro weneckie, więc teraz też mnie obserwóją. Drago widać ma co do mnie plany. Ciekawe co takiego wymyślił. Do pomieśczenia wszedł chłopak, nie nazwał bym go mężczyzną. Wyglądał jak typowy ochroniarz, bysior. Miał krótkie czarne włosy i paskudną gębę. Patrzył na mnie wyższością, a ja na niego z rozbawieniem. Na kamiennym stół z podłogi postawił pudło, którego nie widziałem przez dany obiekt. Wyjął z niego na w pół metalowy bić. Podchodził do mnie z nim. Stanął za mną i zaczął biczować. Za pierwszym razem powstrzymywałem się od krzyknięcia gryząc się w język. Czułem jak moja krew spływwa od połowy szuli oraz całej szerokości oleców w dół. Poczułem jej zapach, słodki. Kątem oka zauważyłem jak na ponnodze ona spływa. Prawie bordowa, gęsta, błyszcząca się w świetle jak cekina. Było zaskakujące. Nigdy takiej krwi nie widziałem. Co ze mną jest jeszcze nie tak? Dostałem kolejny cios. Tracę siły w ekspresowym tępie. Nie mogę pozwolić by mnie złamali. By wiciągneli ode mnie jakie kolwiek informacje. Dostałem jeszcze trzy ciosy. Dalej nie pamiętam straciłem przytomność. Obudziłem się w celi. Była ona cała z kamienia i żelaznymi kratami. Czuć było w powietrzu wilgoć oraz spalenizne. Trochę też zgnilizny i rozkładu, ale próbowli się chyba tego pozbyć, bo czuć różne chemikaria, widać próbowali się tego pozbyć. Leżałem na brzuchu, próbowałem się podnieść, ale ból mi to uniemożliwia. Patrzę kątem oka po innych celach. Są w nich ludzie w różnym wieku i różnym koloru skóry. Patrzyli wszyscy na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Pewie myśleli co wsród nich robił chłopak w wieku 20 lat i co takiego zrobił, że wylądował w tym piekle. Zmęcenie wróciło jak bumerang i zasnąłem ponownie. Tylko tym razem z własnej woli, mając nadzieje, że nidługo uda mu się z tąd wynieść. 'Część 2:' Budzę się. Czuje na plecach ciężar. Ręką zdjąłem go z pleców, był do gruby kawałek materiału nasiąknięty różnymi substancjami o nie znanym mi zapachu. Bez problemu podniosłem się z podłogi, ból ustąpił, a po wczorajszej torturze nie było prawie śladu. Dotchnąłem miejsca po biczu, zostały blizny. Usiadłem po ścianą na kamiennej półce. Obserwowałem ludzi z innych cel, wszyscy jeszcze spali. Po około dwóch godzinach oni zaczeli się budzić, a po mnie przyszedł ten sam gość co wczoraj mnie biczował. Był widać zadowolony z siebie. Wziął mnie na kolejne tortury. Nie obyło się naturalnie bez moich sprzeciwów i prób ucieczki. Nic one niestety nie dały. Dzisiaj było elektryczne krzesło, gorzej być nie może. Przymocowali mnie i po podłączali do mnie różne kable, które wyglądały jak rodem z prawdziwego horroru. Pobyt tutaj może jednak być horrorem. Do pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdowałem wszedł mężczyzna z ognisto rudymi włosami, oliwkowymi oczmi i jakby trzema pazurami przecinającymi oko. Wyglądało to niezwykle dopasowane do niego. Wziął do ręki coś na kształt panelu sterownia. -Jak się nazywasz?-spytał mnie się ten z rudymi włosami 'Część' 3: -Goń się. Poraził mnie prądem. Czułem jak coś zaczyna się palić w mojej głowie i sercu. Po chwili przestał. Cicho odetchnąłem. -Kto cię wynajął?-spytał ponownie Nic nie odpowiedziałem, a on mnie poraził ponownie i chyba z tego co mi się wydaje zwiększył moc. Trawało to coraz dłużej. -Jak cię nazywają? Znowu mnie poraził. Sytuacja powtarzała się jeszcze kilkanaście razy. Stałem się teraz niczym warzywo. Nie ruszałem się, patrzyłem pustym wzrokiem, nic nie mogłem powiedzieć. Nie mogłem ruszyć nawet palcem. -Na dzisiaj dajcie mu już spokój.-rozkazał rudy -Tak jest. Jakieś jeszcze życzenia?-spytał się drugi -Pilnujcie go, przytrzymujcie przy życiu, niech zagląda do niego Swizer. Zanieś go do celi. -Tak jest. Wziął mnie ten bysior, przerzucił przez ramię i zaniusł do celi. Niby nic według nich nie widziałem, a jednak ich zawiodłem. Widziałem wszystkich więźniów i jeszcze paru strażników. Kiedy doszliśmy do celi wrzucił mnie do niej jakby rzucał piłką w ściane. Poszedł przekazać instrukcje dotyczące mnie innym strażnikom. Brama, o której jeszcze nie wspąmniałem zamknęła się, a cele się otworzyły. Ta brama dzieliła sektor więźniów od sektora strażników. Wszyscy tam obecni weszli do mojej celi i położyli mnie na materacu z różnych materiałów, który przyniusł jeden z nich. Położyli mnie na nim. Nałożyli na głowę mokry ręcznik. Jeden z nich klęknął przy mnie i powiedział. Miał on długie siwe włosy i długą w tym samym odcieniu brodę. Miał niebieski oczy i owalną twarz. -W coś ty się chłopcze wpakował. Niech Bóg ma Cię dziecko w opiece. Po tych słowach odszedł. Po czasie więźniowie zaczeli się rozchodzić, zostałem sam. Po czasie zasnąłem. 'Część' 4: Następny dzień. Czuje się bardzo dobrze. Kiedy w nocy się przebudziłm usłyszałem rozmowę dwóch strażników. Podobno Drago przygotował dla mnie coś specjalnego. Dostałem jeść i pić. Teraz zabrali mnie na podobno ostatnią z torur na pewien czas. Tak naprawdę to się trochę tego boję. Nigdy czegoś takiego podobno nie wymyślił. Będzie dobrze, bez zględu na to co się stanie przetrwam to. Przyszło po mnie aż pięciu w tym jeden ten brzydki jak noc. -Bierzcie go.-powiedział -Siedzą sługi palą szlugi, sumienia nie mają-zacząłem im to śpiewać, a oni wkurzeni zabrali mnie z celi i prowadzili to pokju tortur, inni więźniowie uśmiechnęli się kiedy usłyszeli pierwsze słowa tej pieśni-Tylu ludzi, dobrych ludzi, za mordę trzymają Hej, bracia Rosjanie, coście zawinili? Czy to szlugi czy te sługi krzywdę wam zrobili? Czy kto jeszcze pisze wiersze w ojczyźnie Puszkina? Gdy za forsę skalnym torsem szarża się wypina I nie mówcie żeście wcześniej na kolanach byli Boby trzeba spytać jeszcze: coście tam robili? Rosjanie, Rosjanie, Rosjanie moi Odważny naród, lecz władzy się boi Kiedyście pijani w samolot strzelali Brukselczyki-sprzedawczyki obiad zamawiali My Polacy od stu kacy już od tego w dali I ci co nad nami stali swoje odszczekali Obudźcie się bracia, z nami zaśpiewajcie Sprzedawczykom z litej stali duszy nie dawajcie Rosjanie, Rosjanie, Rosjanie moi Odważny naród lecz władzy się boi Czemuście pijani w samolot strzelali Sługi za szlugi świat gotowi spalić Tutaj się rozpisałam. Ostrzegam, że niektórzy mogą się zdźiwić pewną osobą. Dedykt dla Natalia 1407. Jako jedyna zamieściła odpowiedź, nie poprawną, ale jedyną. 'Część' 5':' Mocno wkurzeni kiedy jeszcze śpiewałem dotarliśmy do pokoju tortur z tym samym oknem wenckim, w którym byłem po raz pierwszy. Przywiązali mnie do stołu. Nałożyli mi maskę twarz, traciłem powoli świadomość zapadałem w sen. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką widziałem to twarz tego rudego męźczyzny z oliwkowymi oczami. Budze się. Nie jestem pewien co się stało. Słyszałem podświadomie odgłosy maszyn i rozmowy ludzmi między sobą. Czuję się dziwnie. Jakby czegoś brakowało. Leże na skalnej półce w swojej celi. Powoli podnosze się z niej do pozycji siedzącej. Czuje się jak na kacu, lub gorzej. Chce postawić pierwszy krok i podejść do krat celi. Spadam na twarz i zaczynam krwawić. Za pomocą ściany podnosze się, poczym z powrotem siadam na półce. Patrze na swoje nogi. Nie wierzę ... po prostu nie wierzę ... nie mam jej. Straciłem ją. Nie mam jej. Nie mam ... nogi. Chciało mi się krzyczeć. Nie mogę okazać uczuć. Chcieli mnie widać złamać. Nie mogę i nie chcę im na to pozwolić. Położyłem się ponownie na półce, leżałem na niej około godziny. Po tym czasie pozostali więźniowie zaczeli się budzić. Wstałem z półki i na jednej nodze podskoczyłem do krat. Oparłem się o nie i zacząłem patrzeć po pozostałych celach. Przy każdej z nich znajdowała się kartka z numerem celi i informacjami kto w niej jest. Najstarsza z osób miała 73 lata, a najmłoszy 20, czyli ja. Inni więźniowie zaczeli podchodzić do swoich krat i mi się przyglądać. Z za bramy wyłonił się męźczyzna. Miał on kruczo czarne włosy, był on wysoki. Nie widziałem za dużo, szedł w moją stronę. Trzymał w ręce coś na kształy paczki. Inni więźniowie weszli w głąb swej ceki, a ja nadal przy niej stałem. Poznałem go. -Ty pacanie! Jak mogłeś!-wykrzyczałem mu to gdy stanął naprzeci mnie -Wybacz nie miałem wyjścia ... -Zawsze jest wyjście! Nie wciskaj mi kitu tylko gadaj co się naprawdę stało!-więźniowie wyłonili się z sal i stojąc przy kratach słuchali nas -Tydzień po zebraniu, nie wiem nadal kim był ten ktoś, ale z paroma ludźmi włamali się do bazy. Zabili prawie wszystkich, część uwięźili, a pozostałych zmusili do pracy dla nich. -Byłem w Moskwie przez ten czas. Czemu mnie nie zawiadomiliście?-mówiłem już spokojnym głosem -Odcieli nam wszyskie możliwe środki komunikacji. -Powinieneś bronić bractwa do samego końca, a nie się poddawać. -To nie było możliwe. -Czego chcesz Erecie? -Prosz niech Furia tak na mnie nie mówi. Tutaj nazywają mnie Swizer. -Więc Swizer czego chcesz? -Mam coś za co może mi wybaczysz.-dał mi do ręki pakunek -Pozwoliłeś im umrzeć ... nigdy ci nie wybacze. Gdyby twój ojciec wiedział co uczyniłeś, przewrócił by się w grobie. Idź już. Nie chcę Cię widzieć. -Mam nadzieje, że kiedyś zmienisz zdanie o mnie. -Idź już Erecie synie Ereta.-po powiedzeniu tego odszedł, a więźniowie nadak przyglądali się mnie ciekawie Odwróciłem się od niego i razem z paczką podskoczyłem do półki. Usiadłem na niej i odpakowałem podarek. Była w niej sztuczna noga. Założyłem ją i próbowałem chodząc po celi nauczyć się w niej chodzić. Nie obyło się bez upadków zakończonych krwią. Uczyłem się chodzić, bez podpórki. Po około trzech godzinach nauczyłem się już chodzić. Nie były to płynne i w pełni naturalne kroki, ale ostrożne i pełne determinacji. Rozegł się dzwięk oznaczający otwarcie cel. 'Rozdział' 5: "Sojusznicy" 'Część' 1: Wszyscy więźniowie wyszli z cel. Ja stanąłem na progu swojej. Paru z nich podeszło do mnie. Pierwszy z nich miał długie czarne włosy, był wysoki, szczupły o mądrych rysach. Druga osoba miała bardzo krótkie blond włosy, był też tak samo wysoki jak i pierwszy oraz umięśniony w okolicach barków. Ostatni z męźczyzn był tym co zajął się mną po elektrycznym krześle. -Witamy w piekle.-powiedział pierwszy z nich -Dzięki. Zawsze tak traktują nowych? No wiecie ... anputują mu noge i takie tam? -Nie. Jesteś pierwszy. -Czuję się wyróżniony.-powiedziałem z uśmiechem -Czemu tutaj trafiłeś?-spytał się męźczyzna z brodą -Powiedzmy, że coś poszło nie tak i to są tego konsekwncje. -Jak ci chłopcze nie szkoda życia? -Poinniśmy przeżywać każdy dzień tak, by go nie żałować. -Ja jestem Wedren.-powieddział męźczyzna z czarnymi włosami -Finn.-powiedział blondyn -Syjer.-powiedział ostatni. -Też bym się przedstawił, ale to naprawdę głupio zabrzmi. -Jak nie chcesz chłopcze to nie mów.-powiedział Syjer -A jak na ciebie powiedział Swizer?-powiedział Wedren -On nazyw się Eret i nazwał mnie Furią. -Czemu?-odezwł się Finn -Każdy w naszym klanie ma pewien przydomek. Mój to Nocna Furia. -Trochę, będziesz mieć teraz spokoju. Słyszałem jak, któryś mówił, że prawie cała obstawa jedzie z Drago gdzieś, sami nie wiedzą dokładnie gdzie.-powiedział Wedren -Coś tak czuje, że nie zamierzasz tu siedzieć zbyt długo chłopcze.-oznajmił Finn -Zgadza się. Najgorsze jest to, że będę mieć po tym niesamowite pamiątki. -Proteze masz, więc to już pół biedy. Blizny po bacie też możemy zamaskować.-zasugerowł Finn -Czemu chcecie mi pomóc? -Każdy z nas ma swoje powody. To co chcesz mieć nadal swoje blizny czy nie?-powiedził lekko poddenerwowany odpowiedziami i pytaniami chłopaka Syjer -Zależy co z nimi zrobicie. -Chciałeś mieć może kiedyś tatuaż?-spytał się mnie Wedren -Nie myślałem nad nim, ale jestem skłonny go zrobić. -Bądź gotowy. Jutro ci go zrobię.-powiedział Finn -Jaki chcesz wzór? -Dasz rade zrobić wzór na skrzydła? -Jakie skrzydła?-spytł się Finn -Smocze skrzydła. Czarne, duże smocze skrzydła. -Ty jesteś tym co miał zabić Drago?-spytał się z lekkim przerażeniem Wedren -Tak. Nagle rozległ się dzwięk sygnalzujący nakazie więźniom powót do cel. Wróciłem do niej i czekałm na kolejny dzień. 'Część' 2: Następny dzień. Z samego rana przynieśli nam jedzenie i picie. Mi przyniusł osobiście Eret podał przez kraty tace. Chciał coś do mnie powiedzjeć, ale spiorunowałem go wzrokiem. Odszedł bez słowa. Wróciłem z tacą na półkę i tam spokojnie zjadłem to co mi dano. Zacząłem myśleć,czy nie byłby to dobry moment by uciec. Lepiej zostane narazie tutaj. Później się spróbuje. Rozległ się dźwięk otwarcia cel. Zauważyłem Finna, który gestem ręki przywołuje mnie do swojej celi. Poszłem do niej. Miał już naszykowany szablon i reszte przedmiotów potrzebnych do zrobienia tatuażu. Ma to potrwać z pare godzin, ale z racji tego, że dzisiaj jest czawartek więźniowie mogą chodzić cały dzień po swojej części budynku bez kontroli. Siedziałem na krześle przystosowanym już do tego zabiegu. Skoro ma to tak długo trwać, można ten czas wykorzystać. Zaczynał już robienie tatuażu. -Opowiedz coś o sobie. -To znaczy co?-spytał się mnie Finn -No kim byłeś przed umieszczeniem tutaj, czym się zajmowałeś, czemu tutaj wylądowałeś, ile tu jesteś i takie tam. -Dobrze. Więc tak ... nazywam się Finn Hofferson (kto mądry ten się domnyśli dlaczego akurat on i pewnie co się stanie w późniejszych rozdziałach) urodziłem się w Doniecku, ale w wieku 15 lat przeprowadziłem się z ojcem i młodszym bratem do Rosji. Mieliśmy mały rodzinny biznes ... -Jaki? -Uprawa marichuany i konopii. -I to jest mały? -Dasz mi powiedzieć? -Już nic nie mówię. -Więc wracając. Mieliśmy mały rodzinny biznes. Dobrze prosferował. Mielśmy spokój przez 35 lat. W tym czasie nasz ojciec umarł, mój brat się ożenił. Miał on córkę. Pewnego dnia pojechałem z bratem, jego żoną i z ich 9 letnią córką nad jezoro. W nocy ktoś się włamał. Mnie zamknęli tutaj, mojego brata i jego żone zabili. -A co z twoją siostrzenicą? -Żyje i jest bezpieczna. Dzięki ... jak ty go nazwałeś Eret? -Tak. -Eret specjalni dla mnie ją znalazł. Ma ona teraz 20 lat i pracuje jako detektyw w wydziale zabójstw w Moskwie. -W wieku 20 lat? -Najmłodsza w historii komisariatu. -Pogratulować sistrzenicy. Astrid Hofferson? -Tak, a co? -Obiło mi to się nazwisko o uszy w Moskiewskiej policji. -Zostawili jej nazwisko rodzinne, ale i tak nigdy się o mnie nie dowie. Objecaj mi coś. -Co? -Że ją znajdziesz i sprawisz, by była bezpieczna. -Odjecuje Ci, że jeśli uda mi się z tąd uciec odnajde twoją siostrzenicę i Cię uwolnie. Doprowadze do waszgo spodkania. Objecuje Ci to Finn. -Co? -Wrócę tu i Cię uwolnię. -Dziękuje ... -Nie dziękuj. Jestem Ci to teraz winien. A zmieniając temat to jak ci idzie? -Kończe pierwsze skrzydło. Jeszcze tak z trzy godziny. Wyrobimy się w czasie. Przez te trzy godziny odwiedziło nas pare osób. Poznałem sporą liczbę więźniów. Wszyscy zostali tutaj sprowadzeni przez Drago i jego widzi mi się. Dowiedziłem się mnustwo rzeczy. Okazało się też, że już raz udało się komuś z tąd uciec. Niestety złapali go przy granicy z Łotwą. Mowa o Syjerze. Zna on cały system korytarzy. Wie gdzie są zbiórki strażników, gdzie oni przebywają, gdzie są kryjówki, izlatki, ukryte korytarze i gabiet Drago. Opisał mi cały ten układ dokładnie. Zapisałem go w pamięci, bo może się przydać. Po trzech godzinach tatuaż był gotów. Wszysy więźniowie zeszli się by go zobaczyć. Usłyszałem odgłosy podziwu dla niego. Podeszłem do lustra znajdującego się przy sąsiedniej celi. Odwróciłem się plecami do niego i obejrzałem go przez ramie. Nie czułem kiedy mi go robił. Wyszedł świetnie. Były one dzikie i jednocześnie anielskie. Całe czarne z przebłyskami jasnej barwy dodającej tajemniczości. Cień zrobiony przy nich pokazywały ich majestatyczność oraz zło połączne z pragnienie zemsty złego ducha. Mięśni, które miałem sprawiały, że wyglądałem jak anioł śmierci. Blizny w ten sposób zostały zakryte. Rozległ się dzwięk oznaczający, że trzeba wrócić do celi. Mężczyzna stoący przy celi przelękł się na mój widok i mojego nowego złego wcielenia. 'Rozdział' 6: "Ucieczka" 'Część' 1: Od mojego "zamieszkania" u Drago, minął rok. Szczerze mówiac nie chciało mi się uciekać. Wiem kim kto tutaj jest, znam ich nazwiska i historię życia. Moją jedyną niewiadomą jest nadal Syjer. Jest dka mnie jak rodzina, nie wiem dlaczego. To tylko takie uczucie. Wracając do tematu. Dzięki temu uważali, że nie planuje ucieczki. Tak na prawdę, czekam na ten dzień od samego początku. Wszystko dokładnie zaplanowane. Tym razem nie pozwolę na zepsucie mojego planu. Nigdy więcej. Zmieniłem się pod względem fizycznym. Przybrałem trochę więcej mięśni, włosy miałem długie, obcinałem je kawałkami ostrymi kamieni. Pod względem psychicznym, jestem taki jaki byłem. Z jedną różnicą. Żyję z chęcią zemsty i objetnicą na karku. Wybaczyłem po części Eretowi, jest on mi winien przysługę. Teraz siedze sobie w celi Syjera, który mnie goli. Wiedział o moim zamiarze. Miał wątpliwości, ale chciał mi za wszelką cenę pomóc. Ma on, zwrócić na sobie uwage strażników i samego Drago. Ja w tym czasie, mam uciec. Nie jeden raz pytałem, czemu to dla mnie robi. On zmieniał wtedy natychmiast temat, nie udzielając odpowiedzi. -Syjer. Proszę Cię powiedz mi. -Jak się czujesz? -Nie zmieniaj tematu, tylko odpowiedz mi na pytanie. -Zrozum, że nie mogę. -W takim razie nie uciekam.-powiedziałem zdecydowany z determinacją w głosie -Musisz to zrobić. Nie pozwól, by oni wygrali.-powiedział Syjer tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu -Chce wyjaśnień. -Dostaniesz je w swoim czasie. -Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Ufam Ci i uważam twoje słowo za święte, ale nie. Chce wyjaśnień. -Jeśli uciekniesz, to je dostaniesz. Tego jestem pewien.-rozległ się dźwięk informujący o zamknięciu cel-Czas zacząć show. Wstałem z fotela i wytarłem twarz. Wyszliśmy we dwóch z jego celi. Więźniozwie stojący już w swoich celach obserwowaki nas z ciekawością. Szliśmy przez główny korytarz w sektorze więźniów. Zaopatrzony w sztylety otrzymane przez Ereta kroczyliśmy w stronę bramy. Część 2: ZE WZGLĘDU NA TO, ŻE NIE WSZYSCY LUBIĄ PRZEMOC PISAŁAM TĄ CZĄĘŚĆ Z MINIMALNĄ DAWKĄ. MAM NADZIEJE, ŻE WAS NIE ZAWIODŁAM. ŻYCZE PRZYJEMNIEJ LEKTURY. Strażnicy z za bramy nas zauważyli i zaczeli się na nas drzeć, byśmy wracali do cel. My jakby pogrążeni w transie szliśmy dalej w tą samą stronę. Celiwali w nas dalej bronią. Wyjąłem z rękawa sztylety i rzuciłem nimi w strażników. Trafiłem ich, a oni opuścili broń chywytając się w miejsce, po sztylecie. Kiedy byliśmy pod bramą, Syjer zaczął otwierać przejście. Ja natomiast, stopniowo przywoływałem ich do celi, rzucając w nich sztyletami. Kiedy byli już z metr od krat przyciągnąłem ich do siebie i przebiłem im serca. Syjer otworzył bramę, wydostając się tym samym z sektoru więźniów. Dołączyłem do niego po wyjęciu ze strażników sztyletów. Mogą się jeszcze nam przydać. Szliśmy przez długi układ korytarzy. Prawie co róg napotykaliśmy strażników, jednak dzięki broni oraz sprawnych rękach załatwialiśmy ich bez trudu i szliśmy dalej. Byliśmy już nie daleko wyjścia, ale zatrzymał nas Sączysmark i Dagur. Nie wyjaśniłem jednego, Sączysmark jest tym co mnie biczował, a Dagur tym od elektrycznego krzesła. Wracając. Zatarasowali nam drogę razem z jeszcze dwoma strażnikami. Syjer walczył z strażnikami, ja natomiast tymi dwoma. Otaczali mnie, musiałem z nimi walczyć. Sączysmaka załatwiłem w chwilę wbijając mu dwsztylety. Jeden w tętnicę, drugi w serce. Najdłużej zeszło mi z Dagurem, jest on nie lada przeciwnikiem. On miał do walki dwa wielkie noże z krwią na ostrzu, widać jeszcze po ostatnim zbiegu. Ja natomiast pare sztyletów w rękawach. Toczyliśmy walke. Drasąłem go pare razy w ramię, syknął z bólu, a krew zaczeła się lać. On zranił mnie w tą nogę na której mam proteze. Wygięla się ona i przesunęła. W rezultacie krew zaczęła się sączyć. Złapał za moje rękawy, wyrwał je z koszuli. Zostałem bezbronny. On już pewnien, że mnie pokona atakuje mnie nożami. Zamachnął się na mnie nożem. Zatrzymałem go ręką i próbowałem przesunąć w jego kierunku. Krew pryskała jak szalona. Nadeszły mi nowe siły. Tą ręką, którą przesówałem nóż, objąłem dłonią całe ostrze. Wyrwałem je z jego rąk i dźgnąłem go, powalając na ziemię. Powtórzyłem atak pare razy. Po chwili wyrwałem się z amoku zemsty. Moja noga nadak krwawiła. Spojżałem w stronę Syjera. Leżał z nożem w piersi, a obok niego już martwi strażnicy. W podskokach podeszłem do niego. Jeszcze żył.Część 3: Leciała z niego krew. Trzymał ręką nóż. -Syjer wszystko będzie dobrze. Patrz na mnie nie zasypiaj. Nie zamykaj oczu. -To koniec. -Nie to nie koniec. Wyjdziesz z tego. -Miń dwa korytarze i skręć w lewo ... Dojdziesz do wyjścia ...-wyjął z kieszeni coś na kształt klucza- znajdź skrytke, a wszystkiego się dowiesz. -Zostań ze mną! Słyszysz!? Nie zostawiaj mnie! -Znajdź skrytkę, gdy uporządkujesz wszystkie swoje sprawy... Żegnaj chłopcze ... Nie wiesz nawet jak się cieszysz, że cię poznałem... Stało się. Umarł. Jego ręka bezwładnie upadła na podłogę zsuwając się z rękojeści noża. Wziołęm klucz. Podniosłem się, nie mogę pozwolić na to by go zawieść. Opierając się o ścianę w podskokach przebyłem drogę do wyjścia. Przy wyjściu na ścianie namalowany był czerwony napis. "Nie bój się ciemności Odważnie idź przed siebie Niosąc ze sobą światło Które Cię ochroni i pokaże drogę Wśród korytarzy" Na końcu znajodwła się jeszcze taka dziwna smutna buźka. Zobaczyłem drzwi. Podskoczyłem do nich. Otworzyłem je, po czym poczułem na twarzy zimny wiosenny wiatr i lekkie krople deszczu. Wziąłem głęboki oddech. Poczułem zapach drzew iglastych. Ruszyłem przed siebie, opierając się o każde napodkane drzewo. Co chwile patrzyłem za siebie, by upewnić się, że nikt za mną nie idzie. Zaczęlo padać jeszcze bardziej, robiło się co raz zimniej. Czuł dreszcze, które mnie prchodziły co pare sekund. Z tą moją nogą deko nie zajdę. Zauważyłem jakąś grotę w ziemii. Weszłem do niej. Było w niej mnustwo miejsca. W sśrodku znajdowało się dużo kamieni, suchego drewna. Rozpaliłem małe ognisko by się ogrzać. Kpo czasie, kiedy zaczynałem przysypiać do groty wszedł z zdobyczą w pysku czarny wilk z zielonymi oczami. Moją pierwszą myślą na jego widok było to, że już po mnie. ''C.D.N''. Jeśli będą komentarze to będą nexty. Każdy komentarz motywuje mnie do pisania. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Pliki o zastrzeżonych prawach autorskich